Siempre
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: De alguna forma, a pesar de todo, existe alguien que esta hecho para nosotros. Yaoi, one-shot, SasuNaru


-

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Siempre**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, one-shot, AU.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**SiEmPrE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Sakura Haruno era como casi la mayoría de las hijas únicas eran: consentida. Sus padres siempre le compraban todos los caprichos que el pequeño corazoncito de ocho años de su angelito deseara.

Sakura tenía montañas y montañas de juguetes los cuales la mantenían entretenida, un día jugaba al té, al otro día era una madre y la mayoría del tiempo era una princesa que vivía en una torre. A pesar de sus montones de actividades, Sakura adoraba jugar especialmente con uno de sus juguetes, con un pequeño y simpático muñequito de felpa al cual le había puesto el nombre de Naruto. Naruto era lindo, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, además de unas marcas en las mejillas -tres en cada una, que asemejaban los bigotes de un gato- las cuales a veces Sakura solía pintarse en sus propias mejillas para parecerse a su juguete favorito. Ella nunca soltaba a Naruto, lo llevaba de un lado hacia otro, siempre era el invitado especial en sus fiestas de té, era su pequeño bebé cuando jugaba a ser mamá, o era su hermano príncipe que vivía con ella en su torre.

Pero un triste día, cuando Ino -la prima de Sakura un año mayor que ella- vino a la casa Haruno a jugar, terminó peleándose con la pequeña Sakura por ver quien tenía que quedarse con Naruto. Mientras una jalaba de un bracito, la otra jalaba del otro y así lo inevitable pasó: Naruto se rompió. Casi le arrancaron el brazo izquierdo al pobre e inocente Naruto, lo que hizo que el relleno blanco y esponjoso se saliese, afortunadamente, Naruto no había perdido el brazo ya que únicamente quedó colgando ¡Eso había sido una suerte!

Sakura sin embargo perdió todo interés en su juguete al verlo roto, así que mirándolo con desprecio -que diferencia a cuando lo miraba con ojos llenos de ternura-, lo arrojó a un rincón triste de su habitación, a ése donde el sol nunca llegaba.

Poco tiempo después, Sakura se consiguió un nuevo juguete que convirtió al instante en su favorito. Se trataba de otro muñequito como lo era Naruto, salvó que eran bastante diferentes, ya que su nuevo juguete tenía el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, y en sus labios no había una sonrisa, sino una línea sin alegría que lo hacía parecer un peluchito triste o demasiado serio. Aun así, la pequeña Sakura lo adoró al instante y decidió llamarlo: "Sasuke".

Sasuke entonces fue la sensación. Acompañaba a Sakura a la escuela permaneciendo guardado en su mochila, tenía un lugar especial en la cama sobre las almohadas, él era el héroe que siempre salvaba el día y tenía su propia casa de juguete ¡Una enorme casa! Donde seguramente era la envidia de todos los demás juguetes.

Pero la alegría no duró para siempre, ya que un día, cuando Sakura fue a jugar a casa de su nueva amiga Hinata Hyuuga, el pobre Sasuke tuvo un penoso accidente cuando su pierna derecha quedó atrapada bajo una resbaladilla que su dueña había pasado por debajo. Sakura tiró y tiró con la intención de liberarlo y al final lo logró, pero infortunadamente un hilo había quedado atorado en un tornillo y entonces provocó que Sasuke se fuese deshilachando, lo que hizo que su pierna casi quedara suelta revelando el blanco relleno.

Ese mismo día cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, subió corriendo con enojo las escaleras y mirando una última vez a Sasuke -con el mismo desprecio con el que alguna vez miró a Naruto- lo arrojó al mismo rincón donde antes había tirado a su antiguo juguete favorito.

Naruto y Sasuke entonces quedaron abandonados en el mismo sitio. Naruto, quien por naturaleza era un muñequito feliz, se alegró aun más por no estar solo en aquel horrible sitio, pero Sasuke quien por naturaleza era un muñequito triste, decidió que aquella era la peor de las suertes.

Y mientras Sakura seguía consiguiendo juguetes nuevos y nuevos juegos favoritos, Sasuke y Naruto fueron llenándose de polvo en su rincón escondido.

Con el tiempo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto -con su gran sonrisa odiosa- no era tan desagradable como pensaba, y así comenzó a gustarle su pelo rubio, sus marcas en las mejillas y sus ojos azules; y lo más importante: Naruto no lo rechazaba por estar deshilachado. Porque para Sasuke estaba bien de esa forma, lo mismo que para Naruto, que se acostumbró al rostro serio de Sasuke, y pronto le tomó cariño a sus ojos negros y a su cabello azabache, además, Sasuke lo aceptaba a pesar de que él estaba roto.

Las cosas por las cuales Sakura había dejado de quererlos en realidad terminaron uniéndolos, porque Sasuke y Naruto se querían a pesar de que no eran perfectos... quizás era porque ellos, siendo muñequitos simples y sencillos no se preocupaban por fijarse en las cosas de afuera como la apariencia. Naruto hacía feliz a Sasuke, y Sasuke hacia feliz a Naruto. ¿Qué otra cosa se necesitaba para querer a alguien? Ellos únicamente se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Y así, siguieron en su rincón, llenándose de más polvo pero definitivamente eran felices ¡Aun Sasuke era feliz, a pesar de que no sonreía!

Los años pasaron y pasaron, Sakura dejó los vestidos con moños exagerados y no volvió a jugar con sus juguetes nunca más, de hecho, casi a todos los tiró o los regaló.

Un buen día, Sakura -con los labios pintados, sus dieciséis años recién cumplidos y su estrenada falda corta- se encontraba haciendo una limpieza general en su habitación, la cual no había cambiado desde que era una niña, únicamente se quitaron algunas cosas y se agregaron otras más. Hinata, su mejor -y tímida amiga en publico- se encontraba ayudándola, y mientras Sakura barría con esmero, Hinata iba quitando los muebles. Finalmente al hacer a un lado una gran estantería -cuidando de no tirar nada de lo que tenía encima- Hinata descubrió algo que llamó su atención.

- Sakura-chan -llamó Hinata- Mira lo que encontré.

Sakura con escoba en mano se acercó hacia su amiga, parándose a su lado y siguiendo la dirección que el dedo de la otra se encontraba señalando.

Allí en un rincón, se encontraban tirados dos muñequitos de felpa. Ambos estaban grisáceos por el polvo acumulado, además de algo maltrechos. Sin embargo lo que parecía curioso era que los dos estaban uno junto al otro, y la mano izquierda de uno de los muñecos estaba colocada encima de la mano derecha del otro, casi hasta podría decirse que de alguna forma, aquellos muñequitos estaban tiernamente tomados de la mano.

Sakura parpadeó entonces con algo de asombro, y se agachó tomando a cada muñeco en una mano mientras que soplaba con todas sus fuerzas sobre ellos. Un montón de polvo voló por todas partes y causó que las dos chicas comenzaran a toser exageradamente antes de lograr normalizar sus respiraciones. Hinata se limpió un poco la cara y después tomó uno de los peluches.

- Son Naruto y Sasuke -dijo Sakura- No puedo creer que sigan aquí ¡Eran mis favoritos cuando era niña! -una enorme sonrisa sumamente dulce se plasmó en sus labios- Me traen muchos recuerdos, este es Naruto -levantó un poco más en alto al muñequito que ella traía-.

- Entonces este es Sasuke -dedujo Hinata- Son tan lindos -dijo, sonriendo- Pero... mira, los dos están mal.

- Sí -Sakura asintió suavemente- La verdad es que... ya me acorde -sonrió nostálgicamente- Los tire allí porque no me gustaban.

- ¿Por qué no? A mí me parecen muy bonitos.

- Naruto se rompió y mira, Sasuke se deshilacho.

- Pero tenían remedio -Hinata la miró sin comprender- Pudiste pedirle a tu madre que los cosiera para ti.

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos minutos, tomando nuevamente a Sasuke de manos de su amiga, mirando después a sus dos muñequitos. Entrecerró los ojos dando la impresión de que algunas lágrimas emotivas ansiaban asomarse por ellos, así que sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura suspiró para después sonreír.

- Yo era muy caprichosa -dijo ella- Si un juguete se rompía, lo tiraba, nunca me gusto que mis juguetes no fueran perfectos.

- Es una pena por estos dos -dijo sencillamente Hinata-.

- No, ahora me alegro -asintió convencidamente- Si no los hubiese arrojado allí, seguramente habría terminado regalándolos o algo así. A veces me arrepiento de haberme desecho de todos mis juguetes, debí conservar algunos como recuerdo, creo que es perfecto que Sasuke y Naruto sean los que quedaron ¡Me encantaban estos dos!

- ¿En serio? -Hinata sonrió con diversión- ¿Y qué hacías con ellos?

- ¡Mucho! -soltó una corta risa- Jugábamos a princesas y príncipes, hacíamos fiestas de té, íbamos de paseo, incluso hasta llegamos a tener una tienda de mascotas.

- Parecen lindos recuerdos.

- Lo son -asintió ligeramente- Y ahora me encargare de darles una buena lavada, pero antes voy a repararlos, no puedo dejarlos así a los pobrecillos.

Hinata miró a los dos muñequitos, observando el bracito roto de Naruto, y el hilo suelto en la pierna de Sasuke... y entonces ella comenzó a reír, dejando escuchar esa suave melodía que tenía por risa y que a la gente tanto le gustaba escuchar.

Sakura sonrió sin entender muy bien el motivo que había causado ese efecto en su amiga, pero animándose a saberlo.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, antes de sonreír flamantemente.

- Míralos bien -pidió ella- Hay una frase que mi mamá repite mucho, y dice: _Siempre hay un roto para un descosido_. Me parece gracioso, ya que ellos dos parecen el ejemplo literal de esa frase.

Sakura observó bien a sus dos muñecos, y entonces ella también rió con gracia.

- ¡Hinata-chan! -se quejó- Ahora voy a pensar que Naruto y Sasuke son novios.

- Sería una bonita forma de verlo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! -replicó nuevamente- ¡Genial! Yo aun no tengo novio ¡Y ellos dos ya me han ganado! Que vergüenza para mí.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa, mirando todavía a los polvorosos juguetes.

- Bien, en ese caso terminemos de arreglar este lugar, después me ocupare de este par de tortolitos ¡Lo que me faltaba! Mis juguetes tienen más suerte en el romance que yo.

Todavía riendo, Sakura dejó a sus dos muñequitos sobre la cama, mientras que iba a tomar nuevamente la escoba con la intención de apurarse con aquella tremenda tarea que era limpiar su habitación a fondo.

Sobre la cama, Naruto y Sasuke habían quedado uno junto al otro, y si alguna de las dos se hubiese ocupado de mirarlos con más detenimiento, entonces se habrían dado cuenta de que nuevamente parecían estar tomados de la mano... ya que una manita redondeada de Sasuke se hallaba sobre otra de Naruto.

Quizás la esperanza de que siempre habría alguien para nosotros en algún lugar no era algo tan descabellado de pensar después de todo.

Naruto y Sasuke eran la prueba de ello.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bien, bien, les diré que esto salió cuando la otra noche caminaba yo por las calles sintiéndome sola, vacía y miserable; entonces me acordé de ese dicho que dice: "Siempre hay un roto para un descosido", aunque yo pesimistamente pensé que esa frase no era para mí XD entonces, de la nada se me vino la idea de peluches y claro, Sasuke y Naruto, así que ¿Resultado? ¡Pues este fanfic!, no creo que sea tan original porque yo tengo unos peluches de Sasuke y Naruto en su versión shippuuden, y siempre me hace ilusión ponerlos juntitos (y me alucino y toda la cosa xD), pero por lo demás, únicamente quería escribir esta poco ambiciosa pequeña historia, pero eso sí, que es tierna a morir. Sí a alguien le gusto (que lo dudo ¬¬Uu) siempre se les agradece que dejen un comentario ¡Nos veremos en la próxima! n.n

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo._..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
